First Love
by Diara Rahma
Summary: Cinta pertama? Akan seperti apa jadinya? Naruto selalu bertanya-tanya, akankah cinta pertama berakhir bahagia? Atau hanya angan semata? Bagaimana jika dia pergi? Akankah menyerah dalam lara? Bagaimana bila hanya dia yang didamba? Akankah berjuang untuk bahagia?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Story : Diara Rahma

FemNaru!

.

.

Cinta pertama?

Akankah jadi air mata?

Menjadi lara yang mengendap di dalam dada?

Apakah benar tak kan terlupa?

Ataukah akan datang tawa penghapus semua duka?

Dari hati yang berbeda?

Ataukah akan senantiasa disisi?

Dan tak kan pernah pergi?

Walaupun badai senantiasa menghampiri?

Akankah tetap menjadi pengisi hati?

Atau semua hanya janji,

Yang tak akan kautepati?

 **TBC**

 **.**

Hai, terima kasih sudah membaca. Gimana menurut kalian? Lanjut nggak?

Baru pertama publish cerita, nih. Aku butuh banget review kalian.

Sekian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by : Diara Rahma**

 **Warn: Femnaru!**

 **Silahkan tebak sendiri ya pair utamanya. Saya belum ingin memberi tahu. Bisa SasuNaru, GaaraNaru, SaiNaru atau juga XxxNaru.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudahlah, Ino. Kenapa hanya masalah begitu saja kau tangisi?" Naruto risih. Sudah satu jam dia menemani sahabatnya, tapi tangisan Ino tidak juga mereda. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi sekarang mereka ada di sebuah restoran cepat saji yang sedang ramai-ramainya karena sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Naruto risih dengan tatapan penuh tanya dari orang-orang sekitar mejanya maupun yang menatap mereka dari kaca karena posisi duduk mereka persis di samping kaca yang menghadap trotoar.

"Tapi Sai jahat sekali, Naru. Aku benar-benar tidak terima dituduh selingkuh. Kan, kau juga tahu kalau aku dan Gaara sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa. Kami hanya berteman. Aku juga perginya selalu denganmu, tidak murni pergi berdua," ucap Ino penuh air mata. Naruto meringis. Memang sebegitu sakitnya ya putus cinta? Yang Naruto tahu cinta itu indah. Bahagia, seperti orang tuanya. Naruto sering mendapati tatapan penuh cinta ayah pada ibunya. Bukankah memang seharusnya cinta itu membahagiakan? Mengapa masalah sepele saja diributkan?

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi kenapa masalah begitu saja ributnya bukan main."

"Kau tidak mengerti. Kamu kan tidak pernah jatuh cinta, ya pasti tidak mengerti masalah semacam ini. Kalau besok kamu menangis karena kekasih, aku akan jadi orang pertama yang menertawakanmu," ucap Ino sengit. Sahabatnya memang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang pacar, cinta dan semua hal berbau romansa. Bagaimana bisa Naruto mengerti jika jatuh cinta saja tidak pernah, apalagi punya kekasih.

"Kenapa begitu? Sahabat macam apa kau menyumpahi sahabat sendiri? Aku tidak mau punya kekasih seperti kekasih menyebalkanmu itu. Apa-apa dilarang, apa-apa dikekang. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan berontak. Siapa sih, dia? Toh, hanya kekasih. Putus saja, Ino, cari yang lain yang lebih menyenangkan," saran Naruto enteng.

"Ah, kau memang tidak bisa diandalkan soal hal seperti ini. Kamu tidak mengerti, Naru, kau tidak pernah punya kekasih", ucap Ino prihatin, mengejek sahabatnya yang memang lajang selama duapuluh tahun hidupnya. Naruto mendengus tidak peduli, "Dengar, Naru, aku punya ide. Kamu bisa mengatakan pada Sai yang intinya aku dan Gaara tidak ada hubungan apa-apa selain teman. Terserah padamu akan mengatakan apa asal Sai percaya," lanjut Ino.

"Dasar tidak tahu malu. Baru saja kau mengejekku lalu sekarang kau meminta tolong padaku."

" _Please_ , Naru-chan," pinta Ino sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menatap sahabatnya memohon, "Kau bisa mengatakan kalau Gaara kekasihmu. Kau kan sahabatku, jadi wajar jika kita bertiga sering pergi bersama."

" _No!_ Aku tidak mau! Kau lupa? _Fansgirl_ Gaara ganas sekali. Kau menumbalkan sahabatmu sendiri, ya?" tolak Naruto.

" _Please_ , Naru-chan. Kau harapanku satu-satunya. Penyelamat hubunganku satu-satunya. _Please_ , tolong aku," Ino memelas. Pasalnya, bagi gadis biasa sepertinya memang tidak mudah untuk dekat dengan Sai, yang notabene lelaki populer dan _cool._ Dan yang terpenting, Ino sudah jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Sai.

"Kau benar-benar mengorbankan sahabatmu demi kekasihmu. Sekarang aku tahu jika hubungan pertemanan kita hanya sebatas ini." Naruto berdecak, prihatin dengan nasibnya.

Ino meringis lebar, tahu Naruto akan mengalah, "Kau tahu, kau lebih dari itu."

"Tapi kalau nanti Gaara menuntutku, kau harus bertanggung jawab menjelaskan semuanya. Atau jika fans-nya membunuhku, kau harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada orang tua dan kakakku bahwa sebenarnya aku adalah tumbal yang kaukorbankan, mengerti?" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya, mendelik menuntut jawaban sahabat pirangnya.

Lagi-lagi Ino meringis lebar kemudian mengangguk setuju, "Kalau begitu, aku akan menanyakan pada Sai, kapan kita bisa bertemu."

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, teman-teman!**

 **Bagaimana chapter ini? Maaf kalau pendek sekali.**

 **Review ya teman-teman, aku butuh komentar kalian tentang fict ini.**

 **.**

 **Doakan aku juga, minggu depan UTS dan responsi udah menanti, nih *NangisMelow* padahal laporan praktikum masih banyak. Doakan semoga aja bisa ngerjain dengan lancar.**

 **.**

 **Sekian.**


End file.
